


You

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you feel insecure about your body, Sam reminds you of why he loves you so much.





	You

“Gosh,” you muttered, looking at yourself in the mirror.

If there was something you always had problems with, that was your appearance. 

At your early 30’s, you weren’t one of those ‘I’ll be hot forever’ women, who got skinnier and more beautiful each year that passed. At your 28th birthday, you noticed your first grey hair, and at 29 you discovered it was harder to keep track of your weight. Now, at 30-something-almost-40, your boobs weren’t even close to the perky pair you had when you were 18. Your waist - which had never been as thin as you wanted - now was something you hated deeply, folding and with sides you could grab with no effort, as well as your arms, that were now softer. Apparently, the only thing you managed to keep was your legs and your butt, which were still strong firm enough.

You let out an exasperated sound finally and put your robe back on. 

“What?” Sam entered the room, finding you lying on the bed.

“Nothing,” you lied, hiding your face on your pillow.

Your husband sighed. 

You were together for more than a decade now – actually more than 15 years – and sometimes you wondered how he hadn’t just dropped you for someone younger and more beautiful. He was tall, stunning hot and strong. He was a freaking Avenger now and could have any girl he wanted. Still, he was with you. 

“What is wrong?” he insisted.

“You don’t want to know,” you assured him. 

But instead of making him forget about the subject, what you said just made him sit right beside you and pull you up. 

“Please, tell me what is wrong,” he held your hand. “Come on.”

You took a deep breath. 

“Why are you with me?” 

[[MORE]]

Sam frowned, tilting his head to the side. Your question caught him by surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you see in me? I mean… lots of women flirt with you every single day. Hot women,  _young women_. You could have any of them, so why are you still with me?”

He sat straight for a moment, fixing his brown eyes on you. Sam understood your insecurities, especially those that started surfacing with his new job.

“Well… you are you,” he shrugged. “You are strong, independent, stunningly beautiful, intelligent… You are honest, even when you know it will upset me for a moment because you see the bigger picture. I can trust you to tell me the truth about things, and I know you only want what’s good for me and for people around me,” he listed.

You looked at your hands in embarrassment, both with his words and the feelings inside you.

“And I trust you; I trust your decisions and your plans and I don’t have to worry about it when you do something because I know it’s gonna work one way or another. And you are so beautiful,” he turned to look at you, and stood up, pulling you up with him before sitting on his side of the bed, making you sit on his lap and stare into his eyes. “Look at you. Your eyes, your hair, your beautiful face… I can spend every single night staring at your face while you sleep.”

You felt your cheeks hot and Sam put your hair behind your ear before wrapping his hands around your waist.

“And your body… Dammit, babe, your body is smoking hot. No twenty-something kid can beat you up.”

“But look at those…” you moved your hands to pinch your torso, but he stooped you. 

He shook his head.

“Those are beautiful. Those are proofs that you are a functional human being, who eats with pleasure when you want to. I mean, you eat healthily and you hit the gym with me. You’re not a superhero or anything and you are super resistant to someone normal, Y/N. You’re not fat if that is what you’re trying to imply.”

You pouted slightly. 

“I’m not skinny either.”

Sam caressed your back softly. 

“And that’s not a problem at all,” your husband reassured you. “You are  _you_. The most beautiful woman I could ever think of having by my side. I wouldn’t throw that away for anyone, ever.” 

You blushed and smiled when he pulled you down into a soft kiss. 

“I wouldn’t love you any better if you were any different.”


End file.
